Beyblade Burst (mobile game)
Beyblade Burst Mobile is a Beyblade Burst game published by Hasbro. It is available on Android and iOS. The game allows you to scan QR codes included with Hasbro Beyblade products. The player can then customize their Beyblade using the parts they've unlocked. Gameplay Overall, even for a beginner, the gameplay is simple. The game initially has 5 Beyblades unlocked for the player to choose from: Valtryek Wing Accel, Spryzen Spread Fusion, Roktavor Heavy Survive, Kerbeus Central Defense (Hasbro), and Z Achilles 11 Xtend. The player can customize any of their Beyblades by selecting the Edit option in the Beylocker, then selecting the Forge Disc and Performance Tip to equip to the Energy Layer. Players can also choose which color they want to use for each part, though they must be unlocked first. New parts and part color variants can be unlocked either by scanning the QR code on the physical product or can be purchased from the in-game Store. Parts, Beystadiums, and new Beyblades can be purchased with in-game currency called Beycoins earned from gameplay. The game does not have any option to use real-world money. New items are cycled into the shop 7 days after first visiting. The timer does not start counting down again until the player visits again. In addition to battling, in-game currency and experience points can be earned by using Battle Track. The game will automatically run multiple matches between the selected Beyblade and randomly generated opponents over a 4 hour period. Once completed, the player can claim their reward with Beycoins, experience points, and Beypoints which act as player experience. Individual parts all gain the same experience from a given match and can be leveled up, improving their statistics. When the player levels up, it unlocks new character icons, Beystadiums, and game-exclusive skins for parts. The player can level up to 99, while Beyblade parts can each level up to 5. Despite having a low maximum level, the difference between one level and the next is significant. Beating a Beyblade of a higher level gives an Underdog bonus, which scales based on the difference in level. Winning without drawing or losing will also give a bonus, and finish a match with a Burst Finish will award extra Beycoins. Like the real game, Beyblades are divided into four types - Attack, Defense, Stamina, and Balance. The type advantages of the toys are present in the game as well, though more emphasized by advantaged Beyblades doing more Stamina and Burst Meter damage to their opponents. A match starts with the player lining up their launch, then tapping the screen in time with the countdown timer. With each tap, the range gets narrower. The player can get a "Perfect Launch" by tapping correctly enough times to fill the energy meter above the time, 8 out of the 10 available times to do so. A Perfect Launch gives the player extra stamina beyond the normal maximum at launch. Once launched, both Beyblades will move around the Beystadium on their own, occasionally moving in to attack. A round ends when one or both players have their Stamina or Burst Meter depleted. One point is awarded for Survivor Finishes and two for Burst Finishes. Unlike the physical game, Draws have points awarded to both players as appropriate for the finish type. Of example, if one player spins out and the other bursts, one player will get one point while the other gets two. The player has two meters that steadily fill throughout the fight - the Basic Ability and the Avatar Attack. These can also be filled quicker by collecting Ability and Avatar Orbs by tapplin on them. Once a meter is filled, the player can activate that ability. For Basic Abilities, Attack Types will perform a Smash Attack, Defense Types will take the center and force the opponent to attack, Stamina Types will recharge their Stamina Meter (but not Burst Meter), and Balance Types will have a random Basic Ability which changes each time it's used. However, all of these can be countered; the Smash Attack can be reversed if the opponent is Defense Type and activates its ability first, the forced attack of a Defense Type taking the center can be escaped by a Stamina type activating its recharge (or if the ability was poorly timed, any opponent my move away rather than attacking), and a Stamina Type's recharge will stop if it takes damage in any way. The Avatar Attack will instead bring up a quick time event where the player must tap at the right time, with different meters for different Beyblades. Depending on the player's timing, an Avatar Attack will do a large amount of damage (from 50% to 100% of a predetermined value) which also lowers the opponent's Burst Meter faster than normal clashes or Basic Abilities. The game features an achievement system that rewards the player with Beypoints for completing specific goals. These can be anything from scanning a certain type of product to winning a number of battles to collecting a number of orbs during matches. A weekly challenge, changed every Sunday at midnight, will have a more specific goal such as defeating a specific type of Beyblade with another type. The player can also watch instructional videos or promotional clips from the anime. Game Modes * Battle League: ** My Leagues: Allows the player to create a League. They can select a time frame and which of their friends are invited. This can be used for tournaments or single matches. ** World Events: Various types of tournaments the player can join. Each has an entry fee. Players are ranked based on points, with the winner having the most at the end. *** Single Elimination: The player is knocked out of the rankings if they lose a single match. *** Triple Elimination: The player is knocked out of the rankings after three losses in a bracket. *** 10 Match Tournament: The player participates in 10 matches. ** Toy Battles: *** Head to Head: A single match battle. *** Tournament: The player can set up a one-time tournament bracket with players on their friend list. * Quick Battle: ** Battle A Friend: Allows players to face off against one another. The other player must be on your friends list. ** Random Opponent: A random player who is also looking for an opponent is selected. ** Exhibition Battle: The player faces off against a CPU-controlled player. *** Custom Opponent: The player selects the parts and levels for their opponent Beyblade. *** Random Opponent: The game randomly assembles a Beyblade to fight. However, it can and will often create opponents much stronger than the player if they do not use a Beyblade with all level 5 parts. ** Training: The player selects a Beyblade of the appropriate type. The game teaches the advantages of that type and the abilities it has. ** Challenges: The player battles a series of predetermined Beyblades. The player must pay an entry fee to begin a challenge, but will earn money and experience for each victory. Depending on how far they get into the challenge, the player can also win a bonus for first, second, or third place. Challenges can have requirement such as a specific Beyblade, type, or level. Gallery # Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 10.19.45 AM.png|App store promotional image Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 10.20.17 AM.png|App store promotional image Trivia * The icon for the game is Valtryek V2, using the Epic Rivals Battle Set coloration. * There are custom avatars in the game which are 'similar '''to the characters in the anime. ( Valt, Shu, Wakia, Daigo, Red Eye, etc.) However, none of them are completely accurate in appearance to the characters themselves. * The game allows a wide variety of customization, including customizing CPU controlled opponents. However, it has some limitations: ** SwitchStrike parts with mode change gimmicks, such as Energy Layer - Spryzen Requiem S3's spin direction or the selectable tips on Performance Tip - Trans, can be selected before rounds in a match; this will adjust their statistics accordingly. However, others such as Energy Layer - Wyvron W3 or Performance Tip - Nothing where the feature is automatic or otherwise not in the player's control will instead have one or two extra Basic Abilities which can be activated once each per round but don't recharge from collecting Energy Orbs. This is likely due to such gimmicks not being easily visualized in the game's simplistic mechanics. ** Forge Discs with Disc Frames are treated as a single item, with each combination of Disc and Frame being given its own part code. For example, Forge Disc - 4 with Disc Frame - Meteor is given the code D65, while 4 on its own is D50. ** Slingshock tips cannot change mode, and therefore cannot take more aggressive movement patterns. ** GT Chips cannot be switched between Layer Bases on HyperSphere Energy Layers. ** All Beystadiums of a given type - Basic, Slingshock, or HyperSphere - will have identical performance to all others of the same type. Beystadiums with gimmicks that affect performance, such as being larger or having multiple levels * The statistics assigned to parts in-game does not always reflect their real world performance. ** Some appear to be based on the theoretical abilities the toys are intended to have, such as Energy Layer - Balkesh B3 having high Defense based on its gap-blocking gimmick. ** Rip Fire parts in-game have higher Attack, Defense, or Weight statistics compared to their standard counterparts. However, in real life, they are not competitively viable due to the higher Burst rates (including self-Burst) and lower weight of Rip Fire Forge Discs compared to the normal versions. ** Dual Layers released under new names for ''Turbo, such as Energy Layer - Anubion A2 recolored as Energy Layer - Lava-X Anubion A4, have different in-game statistics despite being the exact same mold and performing near identically to their original versions. * Beyblades in-game will never lose stamina over time from friction, only from clashing with each other. Stamina type Beyblades have the ability to replenish their Stamina with their Basic Ability, but not their Burst Meter. * The game doesn't allow the player to type any username they wish. Instead, two words are selected from separate predetermined lists with a sequential number added at the end. When creating a new profile, the user does not directly select the words but taps a button which randomly selects each part, which can be repeated until receiving the desired words. * Due to the limited number of possible QR codes and the codes themselves lacking registers (marks that determine orientation for QR codes), some codes will unlock multiple items in-game. This is due to the QR codes basically being identical but rotated 90 or 180 degrees relative to each other. For example, Dullahan D5 11 Linear-H uses the same code as the Battle Tower Beystadium. Scanning the code twice will unlock both. * When the game was first updated to include Slingshock Beyblades, recolored Dual Layers released with new names were treated as color variations of the original. For example, Energy Layer - Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 was treated as a variation of Energy Layer - Gaianon G2. However, a later update separated them, with customized parts being applied to the original while the new version would be given its default parts. This also reverted the Slingshock Energy Layer to level 1, even if the Forge Disc and Performance Tip it was included with had been leveled up since. * The game originally only allowed Beyblades that had been physically scanned to activate Battle Track, which was originally called Avatar Track. Beyblades which had been purchased from the store could still be scanned to allow Avatar Track to be used. A later update changed this so that all Beyblades that the player unlocked could use Battle Track, and changed the name. Category:Third Generation